Forbidden Evil
by Roland Farqueson
Summary: *Alternate Drizzt timeline, after Halflings Gem* Things have been quiet since the campanions saved Regis from Artemis and Pook. Now when a strange force attacks the Mithril Hall. Drizzt and his friends must make some unlikley Allies. Looking for Beta
1. Bleary Eyed

**Forbidden Evil **

**Chapter 1: Bleary Eyed**

Zallach's footfalls were heavy as he ran as hard as he could along the hard floor of the cavern. His lungs breathing in the warm and moist air, air that smelt as though goblins were around.

If Zallach did run into goblins they would be the least of his worries; he had no idea how close or far from death he was. All he knew was that going back was not an option. He could think of any creature in the Underdark and would take his chances against it, even as weapon-less as he was, rather than go back the way he'd come.

He turned a corner and saw the narrowing tunnel, he thanked Lolth for the fact his shoulders were not broad, and for his dark heritage, for apparently she had not completely deserted her favoured race.

His red eyes glowed in the everlasting gloom; the only sounds were his breaths as he squeezed through the small area.

He was hoping against all hopes that this route would lead him to the surface soon. As he'd barely eaten with most of his days and had spent most of his time running. He'd considered going the Ched Nasad, however had had heard that was an even worse idea. His only hope was the surface, maybe his leader Jarlaxle would have made it out, or the closet thing he had to a friend Valas. Had he survived?

Zallach was sure he'd seen Valas fall, however he did have a habit of surviving things. Zallach was surprised he'd escaped with his life, without a scratch in fact.

Zallach was nothing more than a mere commoner in Menzoberranzan; he'd shown his worth in soldiering and fighting with the ranks of Baenre guard. Jarlaxle had noticed Zallach when he'd worked his way up to patrol leader then he'd come free from the female dominated society, working cloak and dagger for the infighting houses. He'd thrived at the side of the other males looking out for themselves. How'd he had enjoyed sinking daggers into the back of those who had betrayed Bregan D'aearthe.

If Zallach wasn't a drow he might have been considered a sociopath, but fortunately he was normal amongst them. Now however, for one of the first times, he felt fear. He was trying to discern whether the footfalls he could hear coming from behind him were in his head or actually there. Had he not been so terrified, he would have stopped to figure out.

As he ran and run he did, as though every female in Menzoberranzan was behind him after his blood, he was sure he could hear an almost alien roaring sound; as though water was moving along the corridor and for all he knew it could well have been. The corridor sloped upwards and the sound came from near the top. He reached what seemed to be the crest of the slope and still saw nothing but a corridor of stone moving along. His eyes in the infrared spectrum could pick nothing but the cold hard stone up ahead. He carried on for much longer and again the corridor slopped upwards.

His hair ruffled around his head as he ran. It was cut quite short for most drow, and only came down to his eyes in front of his face only just covering his ears at the sides. He was by no means as weird looking for that fact that he hung around Jarlaxle enough, to be considered normal. He was currently wearing a top that was once white and was quite tight fighting and was designed to be worn under his armour, which he had ditched as it was heavy and making him tired, His leather trousers where matched with his black knee high boots. Also the typical cloak his _piwafwi_.

He turned yet another corner and his eyes stung like never before. The pain ripped though his head. Then covering his eyes he let them slowly slip into the other spectrum. There round the corner was light. The roaring sound was louder now and he gingerly stepped forward as he couldn't see the floor properly. Almost stumbling over several times he made it round the bend.

There he saw the exit of the cavern, but it was covered with something moving and bending and refracting the painful light. It was water, water cascaded over the mouth of the cave a constant stream.

He approached the mouth very slowly feeling the cool refreshing water splash towards him and the cold air that filled the cave. He stuck his hand out to the water and felt it cool his arm.

There was a roar, different to the waterfall, Zallach span and there we saw a hideous lizard like creature it's maw was covered with dried blood, and Zallach looked around for the first time and could see many bones littering the floor. He'd obviously in his terror tumbled into the creatures home. It clung to the ceiling, the creature was no bigger than a large dog and with his weapons Zallach would have dispatched the creature in moments. However, alone, weapon less and tired, Zallach did not like to take his chances.

The lizard creature let go off the ceiling span and landed almost soundlessly on the ground. Zallach bent down and scooped up a bone that was big enough to be an orc's at first glance, the lizard hissed and Zallach launched the bone at the creature in desperation. Slamming into the creature, it seemed to do little but irritate it. The lizard then roared and charged forward, understanding it's new foe was harmless. Zallach looked around, then in last ditched attempt to survive he leapt through the water.

What met him was pain; the sun on the surface was in its midday arch. His eyes, first time surfacing, could barely take it. There was also the rushing feeling as he plummeted to the rock pool below. The waterfall behind him was falling many hundreds of feet down of the mountainside of Kelvin's Cairn, the lizard creature had apparently known what was at the back of it's home and had not chased the suicidal drow.

His cloak fluttering behind him, Zallach screamed at the pain in his eyes, when he opened them it stung but he knew the ground was fast approaching. He called upon his innate racial powers to make himself levitate. He tried desperately to fight the gravity. Then he did for a second, he floated in mid-air, he almost cried out in joy. However his powers didn't have much hold out on the surface away from his home city and the powers gave up. He then fell the three feet that was left into rock pool. He'd saved his own life, even though he could barely see the approaching ground. He splashed in the near freezing water. Struggling under the water he undid his cloak that was dragging him down, his head broke the surface and he yelled out for the cold felt as though it was grabbing his bones. The water in his eyes stung, the sun stung them as well. Swimming with all his might his feet touched the shore and he waded up. He made it as far as the bank at the side of the rock pool, completely out the water and on the grass he collapsed his body hitting the ground hard. He passed out, to sleep off his tiring journey in the summer sun on the mountainside, where at least hypothermia would not grab him in his cold clutches.

He slept his body aching all over; in the soft grass he tossed and turned his dreams apparently haunted. Any one walking by would have been disturbed by a drow on the surface. Any one with any experience of drow would have been disturbed to see that it was possible they had bad dreams.


	2. Quiet Times

**Chapter 2: Quiet Times**

Lady Alustriel was at court yet again, her huge majestic throne room was full with courtiers from other courts all wishing her well, but she found them boring. Something was cold and dry to stand around and be courtly, she did it well, as she did everything well; however it she didn't take any solace in that fact. She always looked forward to her sister's visits, who would always bring wondrous tales of adventure and heroics. Something Alustriel could not do, although she desperately desired to do so.

She was trying desperately not to look bored whilst talking to a representative from Citadel Sundabar. When in the corner of her eye she notice Fret enter the room and approach her a smile on his face. His neatly trimmed beard was clean along with his robes. Alustriel excused herself form the man she was talking to.

"What is it Fret?" she asked hoping the answer would cure her boredom.

"It's him, he's here." Fret replied.

It did.

X

Artemis Entreri and Jarlaxle were stood on a pier at Calimport. They watched the drunks scrapping and the boats entering and leaving the harbour. Around the pair a series of drow sat around making idle conversation and a few gambling with a card game.

"Have you given up your quest to kill Drizzt." Jarlaxle asked, although he already knew the answer.

Artemis seemed not to answer at all his hands rested on his belt and he stood looking at the sun setting on the horizon.

"Why do you ask?" Artemis replied, not willing to give away how damaged his pride was from their encounter in the sewers in Calimport.

"Well, if we're to take this town from the thieves guild I don't wish a…" he paused looking for the right word, "colleague disappearing on a vengeful quest." Jarlaxle replied smiling the entire time.

His eyes were studying his surroundings as though he expected someone to attack him at any moment. His hand rest on the belt where his throwing daggers lay waiting.

Artemis frowned, "…sure" he replied eventually.

A few drow let out a cheer, apparently they had been placing bets on two drunks who were fighting. They exchanged money, as the winning drunk then began to mug the collapsed one. Jarlaxle cautiously grinned at his men.

"How do you plan to deal with the thieves?" Artemis asked not long after the cheer.

"Well they're strongest allies are the were-creatures, I figured my soldiers will be suited to taking them out quickly. I say within a ten-day we'll have the were-community leaving the city or in hiding." Jarlaxle said

Artemis smiled he hated were-creatures.

X

"Nonsense, I'll not have me lass doing anythin' o the sort." Bruenor balked at his daughter.

Catti-brie crossed her arms like a disgruntled child. She had hoped that her father wouldn't have been his usual stubborn self.

"But da'!" she said in protest.

"No and that's that." He replied as he tried to go back to business with Cobble.

"B-" she began.

"No! I'll not 'ave me daughter disappearing of to Silverymoon, by herself, a ten-day before her wedding day."

"Not by me self Wulfgar would be comin' to" she protested.

"No, not even with 'im, Wulfgar doesn't need to go, he's only going cause you wants to! No get out of 'ere, I got business to attend to." He said beckoning her to leave.

X

Alustriel eagerly opened the door to her private quarters. Then saw the familiar figure sat at the desk. He was reading a book of elven poetry, his smile on his face that made it even more handsome to gaze at. He hadn't appeared to notice her. She looked over to see Guenhwyver cleaning herself on her customary bed area.

"Hello Guen." She said cheerfully.

Guen looked up from her grooming and let out a noise that was close to conventional cat's miaow, appearing to smile as well. Then went back to her cleaning.

Drizzt closed the book and span out of his seat to face her. His smile turned to an embarrassed one.

"Sorry, Lady Alustriel, I meant no harm I was just reading the-" he began to apologise.

"Nonsense, dear Drizzt, you should know by now if something isn't meant to be looked at I wouldn't leave it on my desk." She interrupted.

She span and looked at Fret who was outside watching.

"Kindly tell the court I have retired to bed, that I'm not feeling well." She said a sly grin on her face.

"Why of course my Lady." Fret said, a knowing smile on his face and he turned and walked back towards the courtroom.

She let the door close behind herself and she approached Drizzt. She brought him into an embrace and he returned the hug. It had been many ten-days since his last visit to Silverymoon, and Alustriel didn't care to admit she enjoyed everyone of them.

"How are you Drizzt?" she asked pulling him out the hug but retaining some hands on his shoulders.

"I am well thank you Lady Alustriel." He replied.

"I've told you before Drizzt do away with Lady. We are friends."

Drizzt smiled and did a slight bow of his head.

"Many thanks," he paused as though the name was hard to produce "Alustriel."

"How have you been dear friend? What adventures have carried you away since I last saw you?" she asked.

"Nothing as frantic as saving a friend across the continent." He replied sincerely. His last effort to save his little halfling friend Regis had certainly had a following interest from many powers. He was allowed to walk unhindered through the gates of Silverymoon now. He was on first name terms with many of the guards and knew each captain of the watch.

"Come Drizzt you are modest. I heard news of a caravan attacked by Orcs being saved by a long haired blonde man and a green cloaked ranger." She said whilst picking one of Guenhwyver hairs off the cloak almost to emphasis her point.

Drizzt smiled humbled in the presence of the great elf. She smiled and bade him sit down. How she enjoyed their conversations.

X

Regis rounded the hillock and saw the entrance to the Mithril Hall. The big gates only obvious to those that knew it was there was grand sight for the weary traveller coming all the way from Calimport.

His pony trotted on and Regis licked his lips at the thought of the massive roaring fires inside of the spit mounted boar he would lavish himself on.

Then he thought of the friends he would soon see. Ones he hadn't seen in a good while, a messenger had brought word of Catti-Brie and Wulfgar's wedding. He brought some wedding gifts along with him, after all he could afford to now he essentially owned Calimport through his guild.

He had started to notice a few drow appearing in the bustling crowds of Calimport and was aware something was amiss so the wedding could not have come at a better time.

As least now he could be in the safest place in all the lands.

X

That night Drizzt bedded down in Alustriel's study, she always offered him a proper room with an actual four-poster bed. He always refused; he liked the study and the marvellous books on offer for him to let his mind wonder.

He had once stumbled upon a book that told of an old friend he'd known. Mooshie's encounter with the dragon that had blinded him, was accounted in one of the books. The dark elf smiled at the thought of his old mentor, and how the old ranger would have been proud to be remembered in such a way.

Drizzt had a small bed in the corner of the study and when Alustriel had bid him good night he sat up many hours into the night reading and flipping from book to book.

Eventually he drifted off whilst lying on his bed a book in hand.


	3. Icewind Dale and Beyond

Chapter 3: Icewind Dale and beyond

Zallach sat bolt up right a chill all over his body. It was night time and his body was shivering. It was too cold and he didn't have a cloak or anything beyond his shirt.

He stood up and looked around at his surroundings. Then after a long while he went to his belt and pulled a small square frayed map from the pouch. He wasn't stupid, so in his attempt to flee the city he'd grabbed a map of the surface. The vendor in the market hadn't minded; he was dead.

He looked about to make sure he wasn't being watched. Had he known more about the surface world he probably wouldn't have done.

He looked down at the map, it was no help apart from he was on a mountain, no idea which one of the many? He looked long and hard at it then decided that he needed to head off. It would do him no good just looking, he had to find they city of Calimport he knew that Jarlaxle was there and he had to tell him what had befallen the rest of Bregan D'aearthe and the rest of the drow.

He stood up and tucked the map back away and with a deep sigh he headed through the bushes and began to follow a track away from the rock pool.

X

By the late afternoon, of the next day, Zallach was walking further along the mountain path, he had come to a junction and had taken the higher road, which gave him a view of a lower road which must have been used for trade caravans as it was very wide. His shaggy hair was blowing around in the pleasant breeze. He was surprised, for all the stories he heard in the Underdark about the surface world, it was a pleasant experience. Normally if there was a breeze in Menzoberranzan it was warm and stank. It made manual labour in the Underdark an extremely horrible experience. However apart from the sunlight he was doing fine, so he thought.

He had no idea how he could find Calimport or how far it was away from where he was. He'd heard Jarlaxle mention agents in places called Luskan, Neverwinter and Silverymoon. He'd have to find his way to one of them, then to Jarlaxle. However he couldn't speak the languages of the surface. He knew a few words of common tongue and knew how to speak many of the slave languages. He would just hope that would be enough to find an Agent.

Working around another bend in the track, he looked down the road beneath him and let his mind wonder again. Something had a certain charm to it. Obviously it wasn't as splendid as his home city, not that he was being wistful, as such emotions were alien to the drow. Walking along the mountain path in the warm sunlight with such a breeze cooling him down and the view was incredible. He'd never seen trees before but had heard of their quantity.

In most drow literature trees were described as ugly evil things that aided many of their surface cousins. Some of them even could talk and would trick travellers. Now he was surrounded by them, and he couldn't understand this reputation. There was something just natural about them, as though they belonged here and nothing in the world could move them.

His trail of thoughts was broken by a scream. It had come from beneath him. He ducked behind a tree as his natural instincts had preached to him and he looked down from round the tree.

There was the source of the scream, several orcs had befallen onto a wagon, pulled by a strange creature. The wagon was filled with various pots and crates and had two drivers. A young female human who's golden hair was flickering in the sunlight, and a male human who was standing up wielding a sword, he was almost a burly as the orcs were. The orcs although there were five of them were being cautious about their charge. They apparently had no urge to face the large man with a sword, which by sight was sharper than any of theirs.

Zallach rolled his eyes; only orcs could plan an ambush that meant they didn't eliminate the main threat first. He watched on as the woman tried desperately to keep the creature pulling the cart in check. One of the orcs did it for her eventually by slamming it blade into the whining creature. It seemed to not notice the hit initially but the other orcs joined it the first and eventually it died. The man seemed to try and stop them but understood it would be reckless. Then they began to circle the wagon.

Zallach decided he needed to try and make some friends in order to get to any agent. Not that he felt sorry for the humans in any way. That wouldn't be drow like, however he knew that orcs weren't exactly a dominant species on the surface. He would need to make some human friends to find his way.

He rushed down to the steep slope as quickly as he could reaching a tree near the bottom close to the road.

He hid next to the tree and peered round a to see the orcs grinning knowing that they had won the fight and that it was only a matter of time.

Zallach looked around, being unarmed, then reached down for a rock. He gripped it firmly and span round the base of the tree. He turned to see a single orc charge the man. Their blades met and they both pulled away for a second attack. At least the man seemed to have some skill with a sword, more than an orc any way.

As the orc went to parry the man's counter attack a second rushed in to finish the fight. A large stone hit the side of the orcs head and it stumbled, almost falling to the ground. The man pulled a feint on the orc and slammed his sword eventually into it's gut leaving one dead, and another with it's head bleeding wondering why a rock fallen out of the sky.

The man turned to face the other orcs, who too were wondering why a rock had appeared from nowhere. The man hadn't noticed it, but his female companion had and she was currently trying to discern the shape in the trees where the rock had appeared.

Zallach slipped to his left working his way through the bushes and trees not giving himself away.

He heard the man shout something, the only thing he understood was the word "sword".

Zallach gripped another rock again and leant against another tree. Peering out again through the overgrowth at the swordsman holding off two of the orcs. The third was about to join. The forth was to busy nursing it's head to notice that the fight was about to end.

Zallach knew he didn't have much time as the third went to join the fray. He launched the rock and hit the orc on it's shoulder. Putting it off balance and making it stumble to the floor. This did not escape the man's notice even though he was in a pitched battle with the two orcs.

Zallach saw his opportunity to turn the tide of the battle. The orc nursing it's head appeared to be now getting dizzy and it dropped it's weapon as it went to sit down. Zallach thundered out of the undergrowth, the woman on the cart screamed. She obviously thought an evil drow was coming to aid the orcs.

Zallach reached the orc that had sat down. The stupid creature made an attempt to stand up but Zallach, rather uncouthly pushed the orc back to the ground and scooped up it's own sword. Again the orc tried to stand again but found itself skewered on it's own sword. The ugly creature looked at him in shock as one of it's lungs gave up. Zallach raised his foot and pushed the stupid thing off the blade.

He then advanced on the orc that was trying desperately to get up but it's arm had clearly been dislocated. It stumbled to it's feet only to fall over again and grunting in pain. Zallach impaled it to the floor. The creature squealed and clawed at the ground to get away. It did itself more damage doing so.

Zallach slammed his foot on the back of it's skull ending it's pointless screaming. With a grin he scooped up the other sword from the orc and with a flick of his wrist a globe of darkness engulfed the three fighters by the cart.

Zallach sprinted to the globe and slide on his knees as he reached it's outer rim. He sliced between the two orcs and felt a sword narrowly miss his face. He leaned backwards as he slid and slashed out either side with his weapons. He felt them both sink home, with both Orcs grunting in pain

He span as he rose, both blades out scraping into the orc's flesh. After a few seconds of taking serious wounds they both fell out of the globe on to the floor dead.

A moments later Zallach dropped both weapons and stepped out of the globe with both of his hands in the air. The man who was outside the globe still kept his sword raised and pointed it straight at the evil elf's heart.

Zallach smiled at the man as he searched for the correct words in his head. Then after a tense few seconds, where Zallach was sure he was about to die, he spoke up.

"He-low" he said painfully, as though the next few seconds were his last.

"What are you wanting drow?" the large man asked.

Zallach was confused, he didn't know what the man was saying other than "drow". He decided he would introduce himself. He placed his palm on his chest and said.

"I Zallach." He said uneasily.

The man frowned, the woman was the first to speak.

"Your name's Zallak?" She asked

"Careful Alice, he's a drow they're evil and wicked creatures." The man ushered.

"He helped us didn't he?" she asked bickering with her brother.

"It could be a trap." Her brother grumbled.

Zallach watched on through this confused as to what they were saying. If stories of the surface world were correct. They were probably about to gut him, he'd heard that humans were basically puppets of the elves. Willing slaves to their masters, Zallach had never heard of willing slave.

"What one of them trapping us two?" she asked her brother in a patronising tone.

"I've heard of their trickery." He grumbled back.

"And I've heard of an black elf, he fought the barbarians many years ago defending ten towns. They can't all be evil can they?" she told. Remembering the story of Drizzt Do'Urden and his companions defending their home land of Icewind Dale.

She turned back to Zallach and pointed at him and said "Zallack?" her eyebrows were raised in a questioning way.

"Zallach." He corrected her.

"Zallach" she repeated.

The she pointed at herself, and said. "I'm Alice."

"Alice?" Zallach repeated.

"Yes that's it, and this 'ere is my brother" pausing for effect then pointing at her large brother. "Dankiel"

The drow looked at him and smiled, "Dankiel" he repeated.

Dankiel nodded then held out his hand for a hand shake. Zallach looked at the hand, such a strange thing to do, hold their hands out. Zallach decided it would be wise to copy it. He did the same and held his hand a few inches away from Dankiel's. Dankiel then gripped his and shook it. Zallach was outstanded by the man's firm grip, what was he doing jiggling his hand like that. A few seconds later the ordeal was finished and Zallach snatched his hand back to nurse it from the crushing handshake.

Dankiel laughed as the elf was obviously confused by such a strange gesture. Alice too stifled a laugh, Zallach's gaze flicked between the two wondering if it was some sort of joke at his expense.

"How can we help you the drow? You saved me and me sister what can we do for you?" Dankiel asked the stunned elf.

Zallach reached into one of his pouches and pulled out the parchment paper that had the map on. He pushed it in front of Dankiel and pointed at Calimport.

"What is it brother?" Alice asked,

"He wants to go to Calimport." He replied looking at the elf.

Zallach smiled in innocence almost as though he believed they would help.

"We can't take him there." She said, disappointed that they couldn't help.

"No but, we can take him to Luskan he may catch a boat from there." He said.

"We can't afford that for him though." She said.

"No, but he might be able to." He then pointed at himself and too his sister.

"Dankiel and Alice go to Luskan." He then used one of his large figures to indicate Luskan on the map. He then pointed at Zallach. "You can get a boat to Calimport from there." He said.

Zallach smiled and nodded, he understood where the two were going and if his memory served him right he was looking for a man named Trenk Alamard.

"Trenk Alamard" he said simply.

Alice looked at her brother, "What does he want with Trenk" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, but we will show him to Trenk then slip away, I've never found someone who wants to meet with Trenk." Dankiel replied.

"We know Trenk." Dankiel told Zallach.

This made the drow happy, although Zallach wasn't sure what he'd said but he knew that he had heard of Trenk by his tone of voice.

"Come on then drow, you can join us on our journey. Truth be told we could do with you around encase there are more orcs up a head." He bent down and picked up the two swords that Zallach had been using and handed them to the drow.

Zallach smiled and took them off him.

"We going to walk all the way to Luskan brother?" Alice asked.

"No we'll have to walk back and get another horse and come back. It's not far back to Bremen ." He helped his sister down off the cart.

"What about the goods?" she asked no keen on leaving them behind.

"We'll just have to hope that they're still here when we get back." He replied.

"Me and the drow could wait, he seemed able to handle himself. Besides he wouldn't be welcome in Bremen. Even if we told them what happened." She reasoned.

Dankiel looked at his sister doubtfully then at the drow. Zallach grinned when he was looked at. This didn't make him feel any better, but his sister was right.

"Right, you stay here." He pointed at the drow then at the floor, "with her." The to his sister. Zallach smiled again.

"Do you have that dagger?" he addressed his sister directly.

"Yes, but I don't think he'll give me reason to use it." She replied.

"I'll be back before it's dark." He replied that set off down the road back to Bremen.

Zallach went to walk after him but Alice grabbed his shoulder stopping him. He looked at her and she shook her heard. She pointed at the horse.

Of course how could he be so stupid! They must need another one of those creatures to pull their trade cart to Luskan. At least they would be at Luskan soon, soon he would find Jarlaxle and tell him of their danger, and the massacre in Menzoberranzan

X

Fac'real marched through the dinning hall of the underground temple. The monks here isolated themselves from the outside world. They did not care for it's ways and wanted nothing to do with it. So much so they entire complex was covered in a spell. One that meant anyone coming near it would automatically remember something that meat they would rush the other direction, or would induce a sickness on them if they fought the command hard enough.

There were still those who resisted, well they were soon sacrificed to their dark god. Fac'real was nothing more than a mere acolyte but one with definite aspirations. However for now he would have to wait for his time of opportunity to pass, to make his way into the masters of the temple.

He passed several drow who were eating their evening meals. Fac'real looked at them with an air of distaste he had never liked the arrogant creatures. So proud and willing to believe in their own skills. They had nothing on their own surface brethren, they were liked the barbarians in the northlands. Wild and untameable and should be kept in a cage somewhere.

Fac'real looked up and down just to make sure he wasn't being followed. He then turned down a corridor to his master's study.

Fac'real's blood red robes seemed so dark in the mildly let temple. He wore ebony coloured armour over the top of them. That had hideous symbols of flames and creatures of different realms were carved into it. A mace dangled at his side as did a large book connected to a chain. It contained the many spells granted to him by his deity. After many twist and turns he reached his destination, he rapped on the door and awaited a response. Instead the door creaked open revealing an office where his master sat behind a desk looking through books.

"Master Veshkhan." He said attracting the attention of his callous master.

"What is if Fac'real?" he asked impatiently.

"We now control all of Menzoberranzan." He replied an evil smile appearing on his mouth.

Veshkan smiled at his acolyte, "this is good Lord Tral will be glad to hear of it. What loses have we sustained?" he the asked.

"More than expected, the drow fought harder than anticipated, especially as their clerics were powerless. We've lost three full human companies of acolytes, one drow company and many duergar companies. Some demons will have to be re-summoned as well. The Spark Rangers proved themselves on the battlefield, the fought they're way through the main compound of House Baenre's."

"Ha," Veshkhan laughed, "Asmodeus' elite guard of course they would decimate mere drow." He exclaimed in joy, knowing how deadly the human like fighters were.

"There were many losses to the orc companies as well-" Fac'real continued only to be interrupted.

"Only orcs, there are thousands more to replace them." He said. "What about the kobolds and goblins?"

"Also many losses in the thousands."

"Bah! Again replaceable they breed like vermin. Thank you Fac'real, I will pass on the news to Lord Tral." He said then beckoned the acolyte to leave with a wave of his hand.

Fac'real bowed his head and then turned and left. He closed the door behind himself.

"Soon it shall be I who owns this office master." He grinned as he moved off down the corridor.


	4. The Last Stand

Chapter 4: The Last Stand

Dinin and his sister Vierna ran round the corner towards the last outpost of drow loyal to the spider queen. They ran knowing what was behind them, thinking their last moments may well be upon them. There was a small group of drow who had escaped the massacre at Menzoberranzan. Vierna and Dinin were two of them, they had escaped along side some of Bregan D'aearthe, they were along side them with a plot that would have to wait until they had their city back.

Dinin looked at his sister lagging behind, "Hurry up!" he snapped. Not concerned for her but not wanting to lose any more of the fighting force.

"Hold your…tongue male" she panted as they ran through the gloom of the Underdark.

If Dinin had time to sign he would have done, but they needed to get back to defend themselves properly from the oncoming hunters. They rounded another corner and there it was a large cavern with a tower in the middle surrounded by a defendable wall. There was a large gate and as soon as the guards on top of it notice the two drow running for the compound they began to open the sturdy gate.

They ran through as quick as they could and almost collapsed as they entered through the compound's gates. Several figures approached them as they got their breath back.

Dinin's_ piwafwi _was torn along the bottom and could barely cover him any more. His hair was greasy and matted together. A small scar now ran under his right eye and his clothing was so dirty with the blood of slain foes that they could practically stand up on it's own.

Vierna's clothing did not fair any better, however her hair as always was immaculate. She tried wherever possible to be better than her brother. She stood up straight not bent over her haunches like her brother trying to gasp for air. Knowing who was approaching the pair of them.

Triel Baenre, in her robes that declared her the mistress of Arach-Tinilith, and her brother Gromph, who had built this compound, with help of the other wizards, as a base in hopes of reclaiming their city.

"How did your mission go?" Triel asked getting straight to the point. Since her mother's death in the storming of the first house by the invaders, she had taken command, which did not sit well with many of the drow. She wasn't exactly the leading sort in time of a crisis; most of her decisions seemed to be erratic and panicked.

"The invaders have all of the city mistress." Dinin said through his burning lungs. "The slaves are against us, they have been tricked to fight us by these cultists."

"Not exactly a trick is it? Turning ungrateful slaves against oppressive masters?" Gromph asked intelligently. He knew they were in dire straits, and didn't paint a better picture than he needed to. As far as Gromph was concerned their lives as they knew it had ended, they could not hope to take the city back.

"Keep your mouth in check dear brother, your pessimism would not sit well with the spider queen!" Triel said keeping him silent.

Gromph merely exchanged an angry glance with Dinin.

"It is a hopeless effort Mistress Triel, we cannot hope to take the city back with few numbers. Perhaps we should try to link with any survivors of Ched Nassad." Vierna reported.

"Bah! Ched Nassad fell many weeks before our city, they will be none left." Triel asked.

"What about the duergar cities?" Vierna suggested,

"No! No doubt you've attracted some attention, I assume that's why you were running?"

Dinin stood up straight and looked at his sister worriedly.

"What is it?" Gromph asked

"A company of humans were behind us, we lost them but they seemed to know where we were going." Dinin explained.

Triel snapped, "Idiots! How am I supposed to lead a resistance when these two get followed by humans"

Gromph wasn't sure is she was directing the question at him, or it was a rhetorical question.

Dinin made no attempt to plead for understanding, "Get to the wall and hope they kill you before I find a fitting punishment for you" she spat.

Dinin glanced at Gromph then moved towards the stairs that led to wall.

"You make sure the watch is on standby" she said to Vierna. Vierna saluted to her, a rare thing to do amongst the drow, as they very rarely allied long enough to form any sort of army.

Triel span around and headed to the tower with her brother Gromph.

Vierna walked off towards one of the large tents where the guards were station, slept and ate.

She and her brother had been with a section of Bregan D'aearthe when Menzoberranzan was attacked. They had joined the mercenary troop as there was nothing left for the two siblings. She had often dreamed of getting her revenge on the treacherous brother Drizzt. Now everything would have to wait, they would have to get their city back.

Maybe her brother was the cause of Lolth deserting them in their hour of need. It made sense in her head.  
Although logically was not correct, there were plenty of drow who deserted their dark ways, many of them worshipping the bastard daughter of Lolth. It was a not common thing for a drow to desert their ways but it did happen. It happen among commoners more than nobles.

She entered the watch's tent and began shouting her orders.

X

The exchange did not go unnoticed. Two of the guards on the wall were interested by the heated conversation.

"Intriguing no? Since the females have lost their powers we still obey orders, but the seeds are there for revolt. Do you think we need the females more than we care to admit? If not why haven't we got rid of them sooner?" Pharun Mizzym asked, the closet thing he had to a friend.

"Indeed but what do you think the reason for Lolth's departure is? It's obviously something to do with the invasion of Menzoberranzan, but does that mean she's dead? Gone? Or just not caring for us any more?" Ryld Agrith replied

"Any of those means that we now have the advantage my friend, we have mages of such calibre as myself and fighters of yours. Now the females have no spells or are not as strong fighters as your good self." Pharun added thoughtfully.

"True." Ryld replied resting himself on the wall.

"However, we are in such a state that I feel a take over would prove fruitless and completely pointless. I know my master Gromph would like to be in control, I would personally take him over Triel as our leader. I may like to have his head asunder his body but, we need leadership and I just couldn't take all that pressure at this time" Pharun said thinking aloud.

Ryld merely grunted in response. He knew what they had to do.

They heard footsteps and the door cranked open and Dinin's weary face appeared at through it as he tiredly entered the two companions company.

"Dinin! How pleasant to see you unscathed" Pharun said, his pleasant tone was bordering on sarcasm.

"What news Dinin?" Ryld asked.

"Not good, the city is teeming with the traitors and invaders. All the noble houses have been taken." He replied. "Vierna and myself were followed from the city a regiment of humans were behind us. We lost them, but I would care to think we have an hour at most before a skirmish is upon us." Then he let out a long sigh.

He sat down cross legged on the floor of the turret and took his long sword out of it's scabbard and began cleaning it from dried blood with some oils and a cloth. Pharun and Ryld gazed at the tired soldier. They slowly looked at each other and then they both nodded they knew what needed to be done. They were getting away. Nothing would save them other than themselves, and the females would lead them to a valiant, but stupid, last stand.

Ryld reached into his pack and pulled out a length of rope and a grappling hook, he began to attach the two. Since the invasion had begun, their powers of levitation were steadily disappearing it barely worked if ever. They would have to do it the old fashioned way.

Dinin looked up as the two were preparing to escape. Something he himself had toyed with doing.

"What are you doing?" he asked the pair.  
They both looked up, "We're getting away from here, I don't know about you but I've no intention of dying because of female stupidity." Pharun mused

Dinin stood up and slid his sword back into his scabbard.

"Can I come?" he asked,

"Three stands more of a chance than two in the Underdark. Besides if we said no you would alert everyone" Pharun replied. Ryld had already started his decent to the floor below. Dinin grinned in response.

Pharun and Dinin soon followed and as soon as they had landed they headed towards one of the exits from the large cavern. They slipped away into the gloom of one of the tunnels. Within moments Ryld took out a map from his pack and began to get their bearings.

"We must carry on for a few miles, then according to this map we'll find a passage up. That should be enough's travel for today." Ryld announced.

"Where are we going?" Dinin asked.

"To the surface" Pharun replied.

X

Vierna and the other drow in the compound were still awaiting the oncoming attack an hour later. Unaware that her brother had fled his post along side two other males. She was stood in the main area in front of the tower gazing around at the defences erected by Gromph and the other mages. It was impressive for a male to say the least, she smirked as she saw Triel shout at a couple of males on the wall. It was a square compound with four small turrets at each corner, one of which was now empty. The large tower in the centre reached the top of the large cavern. Inside Gromph's mages were working tirelessly trying to summon demons that would be useful for the inevitable battle.

She stood looking around and it was then she realised she could hear something in the background. Like a dull thump every so often, it was getting closer. After around five minutes of standing on by herself she realised what it was. They were the drums of war. The invaders were marching upon them.

She turned and ran to find Triel, she found her in her tent talking to her siblings. Round a map, obviously planning some sort of counter attack.

"Mistress Triel" she gasped barging into the tent.

"What is it Vierna?" she asked annoyed that she had been distracted from her work.

"They're coming. We hear their drums." She replied her chest heaving in more air.

"Damn the Goddess deserts us today." She replied slamming a fist down on the map. "Come we shall show them the might of the drow." She beckoned her siblings to follow her. They left and Gromph headed for his tower no doubt to get his wizards ready for the coming fight.

Vierna followed Triel to the wall so they could see the enemy approach. Triel and her fellows reached the wall well before any troops could be seen. However they could see the torches and the bright glow of eyes coming from the corridors of the approaching ranks of the opposing army.

Then after a while of waiting and staring at the gloom with flickering lights a host of red eyes stepped out into the light. It was a full company of drow, all in bright red clothes and ebony armour. All with matching swords, no shields, and dirks. Triel could hardly believe her eyes, how many traitors there were towards the spider queen. No wonder she had left the faithful.

The drow company then began to fan out providing a guard a column of humans came marching through with their torches. Triel glanced at her sisters and Vierna; even Vierna could see the hopelessness in her eyes. It was almost as if they should give up already.

Gromph stormed into the central tower and yelled an alert to his mages.

"All of you outside now, to the walls, to the walls in the name of the Goddess Lolth." He cried as the large doors swung open.

All the young mages and novices dropped books or any other equipment they were carrying and rushed to grab their gear. Then Gromph stood in the middle of the rush as his colleagues raced around him. After a while there was a silence descending in the round structure, Gromph held a time as he looked around what a wonder his magic had created and how soon it could be gone. He glanced across to the door way and he ran towards it to head for the roof. He hit the spiral staircase at a full sprint running up the stairs.

The war machine of the invaders was filling the cavern in front of the sisters and Vierna. It would be a hopeless fight nothing the drow could do would save them now, except changing sides.

Triel looked all around the camp and could see the soldiers shifting uneasily on the wall of the camp.

She turned to address them all, "Fear not sons and daughters of Lolth, today we shall show the invader the true might of the drow. Death to the traitors and death to the invaders." Her cries echoed around the camp.

There was a cry, in erupted into a war cry from all of the drow, it was ferocious. Some of the invaders in front of the compound visibly shifted uncomfortably.

Gromph overlooked the impressive rally of the troops, he smiled almost proud of his sisters encouragement of the troops, he didn't know his sister had it in her.

He noticed towards the back of the groups of invaders several figures robed in crimson were making there way to the middle of the ranks.

Gromph then sent to work he drew mystical runes on the floor and sent creating the spells of protection, he sent as many as he knew and then tried in the recesses in his mind for older spells that he would normally deem useless. However now they might save his life.

He looked up from his work to notice the enemy had finished forming up it's ranks and the robbed figures now stood in lines with between the front and back ranks of the army amassed in front of the compound. There were thirteen in total all completely covered he could not see their faces.

He then looked at the back of the army and saw his own foe. A robbed wizard in the midst of casting a spell. Gromph worked quickly casting his own offensive spell, and as he finished so did the wizard below.

Gromph thrust out his hands and purple tinged lighting spread forth crackling out from him. Converging into one central line aimed for the invading mage.

The wizard below let his own spell fly out and a red disgusting beam spewed forth and connecting with Gromph's own. The two beams pushing each other, one seeming to gain then advantage then the next would.

Gromph cried out as he tried to force his spell more, to no avail. The spells eventually were too much for both users and then they dissipated with large explosion. No one was harmed in the blast as it exploded between the two sides.

Gromph then desperately reached for another spell in his mind. The most powerful projectile he could think of. His hands moved in sequence and he chanted the lines of the spell, then with all the strength he could muster he let fly the spell. It let from his outstretched arm, it was a black beam that seemed to suck all everything from around its beam. The light, heat, darkness, and cold everything seemed vulnerable to it. Then it seemed to hit a glass wall in front of the opposing army. It bounced back on it's self.

"Oh" was all Gromph had to get out as his owe magic was his demise. It smashed through his own protective spells and smashed into the top of the tower. The tower's tip was blasted and huge chunks of stone were flown free. One particular large chunk smashed down on the compound wall. Crushing the soldiers posted there.

With the wall now compromised the invading force let out a cheer the rocked the cavern.

Then the charge was initiated traitor drow, duergar humans and the other races in their army charged toward the compound. The battle was on.

X

Dinin, Pharun and Ryld were walking along and hadn't yet seen another creature yet alone a hostile enemy, when a explosion seemed to ripple along the tunnel. The walls shuck and bits of loose stone fell. They all instinctively crouched, Dinin and Ryld went for their swords and Pharun held one of his channelling items ready for an offensive spell.

Then they heard the sounds of cheers echoing up the tunnel.

Ryld stood up slowly and looked at his compatriots, "The fight has begun, and we must run!"

The others nodded in agreement and set of leaping and bounding through the rough ground of the Underdark hoping to flee to the surface.

X

Veirna held where the wall had crumbled, she fought side to side with commoners. Her small mace was making short work of the humans she had thus come in contact with.

They had fought admirably to hold back the unyielding foe.

A young male human charged her. She ducked under his sword swing and brought her knee up in his groin. He collapsed down onto his knees abandoning his shield and voiding his life as she brought down her mace on his head.

The female next to her grunted as a small crossbow bolt slammed into her shoulder. Veirna reached into a pouch and pulled out some silver dust and threw it in front of her at the few unlucky humans standing there. They all cried out as the dust worked into their eyes and seemed to be gluing their eyes shut.

She then turned to the injured female next to her and pulled the bolt out of her shoulder. The woman cried out in pain.

"We must hold these heathens back!" she said to the commoner, "For the spiderqueen" she yelled, a cheer erupted from around the drow holding the hole.

As though their cheer had heralded the end, a horn echoed around the cavern and the human company they were fighting retreated back on themselves.

The defending drow let out a roar of success, which slowly petered out when they saw what was behind the humans.

Thirteen crimson robbed figures, with long swords, which were slightly curved on their belts. Veirna looked at her comrades and at the figures not knowing what would happen. Then as a group the figures de-robbed quickly revealing their bodies.

Everyone around her gasped, spark hunters.

Their body was like living plate armour, dark with irregular spikes all over them. They didn't seem to have a discernable gender, at the joints in their natural armour their seemed to be living magma underneath. There heads were humanoid, their spiked hair was like living fire and their eyes were just burning flames in sockets, their teeth were sharp behind their malevolent smiles.

As if a second horn was blown they charged together at the group. They leapt high over the rumbled and slammed down in front of the defenders. The combat was upon them.

Veirna dodged the first swipe from the spark hunter, then the second barely. She managed to block the third swipe and got in an attack of her own. The mace crunched onto the hunter's shoulder. It stopped and laughed at her pitiful attempt then lunged forward grabbing her round the throat and lifting her up. It only stood a few inches taller than herself but it was unnaturally strong. She tried to kick up but couldn't muster the strength. It threw her aside into the wall.

Her head slammed into wall and she hit the floor shortly after. Her vision suddenly seemed blurred and surrounded by blackness. She managed to crawl onto he backside, she raised her palm up to feel her head and felt the warm dampness of blood. She looked at it oozing in her hand. She looked up from her hand and saw a spark hunter above her.

It let out a malicious chuckle and its sword plunged forward into her stomach. She let out a little whimper as it withdrew the blade and moved away to continue the fight.

She held onto her torso as the blood seeped out. She cried out, as she lay on the compound floor dying. For some reason she yearned to have her old protector, Zaknafein, to turn up and save her. The male drow had been so kind to her in her younger years, she blamed him for her occasional weakness towards he little brother Drizzt.

Her vision was blackening and death's clutches moved around her. Then with one small whimper she exhaled her last breath.

The compound fell shortly after.


End file.
